Ato Fugaz
by flor do deserto
Summary: Apenas um ato de rebeldia ousada contra o destino ou uma única lembrança de presente a um lobo? Eu sei que é KagomexKouga, mas deem uma chance por favor.


_**Inuyasha e Cia. Não me pertencem.**_

 **Ato fugaz**

Olhando em volta Kagome suspirou.

Mesmo tendo levado seu arco consigo havia sido tolice sua sair daquele jeito, mas é que ela simplesmente não podia mais ficar ali depois que voltou do banho com Sango e Shippou e descobriu Miroku sozinho no acampamento, pois Inuyasha havia saído para algum lugar... E quando avistou a distante luz dos coletores de almas de Kikyou, não foi difícil saber para onde ele tinha ido.

Era infantilidade sua, é claro, e sabia que agora mesmo deveriam estar todos preocupados com ela, mas não queria que os outros a vissem chorar, não queria que tivessem pena dela e nem queria que a tentassem consolar, especialmente porque ela não tinha direito algum a ficar daquele jeito.

Inuyasha não era nada seu afinal, ele era livre para ver quem bem quisesse... Mas ainda assim doía.

De repente, enquanto erguia uma mão para esfregar o olho esquerdo — que teimava em lacrimejar — Kagome escutou algo atrás de si e virou-se em alerta, já armando uma flecha em seu arco, e de alguns arbustos surgiram diante de si um trio de lobos rosnando com os dentes amostra.

Kagome recuou, escorando as costas a uma árvore para lhe dar apoio e manteve-se alerta, mas sentia que, de qualquer forma, sua flecha seria inútil: Se acertasse um lobo os outros dois a atacariam.

Os lobos aproximaram-se, rosnando e farejando e então, um momento depois, recuaram, deixando de rosnar e simplesmente sentando-se ali diante dela, perdendo toda a agressividade, para a surpresa da garota que até mesmo esqueceu que ainda tinha seu arco e flecha armados em mãos.

—Ei vocês, o que foi que encontraram aí? — Kouga perguntou saindo do interior da floresta e só então se deparando com Kagome ali. — Kagome? O que faz aqui?

Ah, agora estava explicado, estes eram os lobos de Kouga, eles a conheciam.

—Kouga. — ela baixou as armas, dando um sorriso sem jeito — Eu só estava dando uma volta... E você?

Kouga bufou.

—O mesmo de sempre: Procurando aqueles idiotas. — ele cruzou os braços — Eles afastaram-se e perderam-se de mim de novo, e agora tenho que ficar procurando-os!

—Você realmente toma conta dos seus, não é Kouga? — Kagome sorriu.

Aquilo pareceu deixar o lobo sem jeito:

—Bem... É claro. — ele passou a mão na parte de trás do pescoço — Eles são idiotas, mas são meu braço direito e esquerdo, são parte do meu bando afinal. Ou... Do pouco que sobrou dele.

Terminou com a expressão tornando-se sombria e o punho fechando-se com força.

Claro, afinal quase todo o bando de Kouga havia sido exterminado por Kagura a mando de Naraku, por isso agora ele, assim como o grupo de Kagome, também perseguia o vilão.

—Mas onde é que está aquele cara de cachorro afinal, que não está aqui fungando nos seus calcanhares como sempre? — Kouga questionou olhando de um lado para o outro ao perceber que até então eles não haviam sido interrompidos como sempre.

Mas ao ouvir essa pergunta Kagome deixou, por um momento, que um semblante triste viesse à tona.

—O Inuyasha ele... Ele não está aqui no momento. — respondeu esfregando o braço desanimadamente e desviando o olhar.

Kouga bufou.

—Mas o que aquele cachorrinho pensa que está fazendo?! Deixando-a andar sozinha assim pela floresta à noite!

Kagome mordeu o lábio inferior.

—Ele está ocupado... No momento.

De repente, como já era de costume, Kouga pegou as mãos de Kagome entre as suas.

—Kagome. — chamou — Venha comigo, eu irei protegê-la! Eu nunca vou deixá-la sozinha como aquele cara de cachorro sempre faz!

Ele sempre faia aquela mesma oferta.

 _Venha comigo._

E Kagome sempre respondia com o mesmo sorriso amarelo e o mandava parar de brincar.

Mas dessa vez, _só dessa vez,_ Kagome hesitou.

E se ela realmente fosse com Kouga?

Se ela fosse com ele não precisaria mais ter que assistir Inuyasha correndo atrás de Kikyou.

Talvez fosse melhor assim, se ela simplesmente desistisse de Inuyasha e se forçasse a parar de sofrer por isso, depois de ter sido deixada para trás tantas vezes Kagome se via desejosa de alguém que nunca a deixasse, bem como Kouga prometera.

Talvez fosse por isso que Inuyasha a deixasse tantas repetidas vezes, porque sabia que quando retornasse ela estaria ali esperando por ele, ele até mesmo mencionara uma vez que se pudesse, ficaria com ambas — Kikyou e Kagome — para ele, talvez aquela fosse a forma que encontrara de conseguir isso, e sempre que podia corria para junto de Kikyou, porque sabia que Kagome o estaria esperando quando ele voltasse, e mesmo que não estivesse, ele só precisaria ir buscá-la novamente em seu mundo.

Mas e se ela não estivesse mais lá para ele?

E se ele não a encontrasse mais mesmo que fosse buscá-la de volta em seu mundo?

Será que ele buscaria por ela da mesma forma que sempre buscava por Kikyou?

Mas isso... Isso não seria justo.

Não seria justo abandonar o grupo daquela forma apenas por um capricho seu, eles ainda precisavam dela para localizar os fragmentos da joia que, para inicio de conversa, só havia se despedaçado por culpa sua, e não seria justo com Kouga usá-lo daquela forma, só porque estava chateada com Inuyasha agora.

Kouga, é claro, não demorou a notar que Kagome não estava normal, bastava olhar para ela para perceber isso, e suas mãos estavam tão geladas... Ela já devia estar vagando por ali há algum tempo.

Maldição! O que aquele cara de cachorro estava fazendo que não estava cuidando dela?!

E ainda assim Kouga não podia levá-la, não se Kagome não quisesse ir com ele e tivesse certeza disso, de nada adiantaria levá-la a força ou aproveitar-se de um momento de fraqueza e confusão seu só para depois ter que devolvê-la ou vê-la sendo resgatada — além disso, ele não era o vilão naquela história.

Não, se um dia Kagome viesse com ele, ela teria que vir por si mesma.

Sorrindo tristemente Kouga beijou suavemente as mãos de Kagome ainda enlaçadas nas suas antes de soltá-las.

—É melhor você voltar agora Kagome. — disse — Aquele cara de cachorro já deve estar te procurando.

Para o bem dele, é melhor que estivesse mesmo.

Kagome suspirou longamente.

—Tem razão. — admitiu cansada já dando meia volta — Eu estou indo então.

É claro que ela sabia que Inuyasha não a estava procurando, ele certamente nem sequer se dera por sua falta ainda já que provavelmente só voltaria ao amanhecer.

Mas Kagome não podia deixar todos preocupados durante a noite toda podia?

Além de que ela também estava atrasando Kouga ali, mas esse pensamento mal lhe havia ocorrido quando Kouga, inesperadamente, a segurou pelo braço.

—Mas espere, eu vou com você. — afirmou, e percebendo que Kagome estava prestes a protestar completou: — Do contrário não vou poder socar o focinho daquele cara de cachorro por deixá-la vagando sozinha e desprotegida da próxima vez em que encontrá-lo.

E pela primeira vez desde que se encontraram ali Kagome sorriu, dando uma curta risadinha para o alívio de Kouga, isso era bom, ele gostava da risada dela, aquele cachorro idiota, como podia entristecê-la daquela maneira? Ele definitivamente teria de socar-lhe a cara da próxima vez em que se encontrassem.

—Obrigada Kouga.

—Está me agradecendo por acompanhá-la de volta ou por prometer que vou socar a cara do Inuyasha?

Kagome voltou a rir, mas preferiu deixar a pergunta sem resposta mesmo.

Em algum momento os lobos de Kouga haviam sumido de vista, mas ela tinha certeza que eles continuavam por perto seguindo seu mestre, incógnitos na mata, ela até tentou escutá-los, mas foi em vão.

—Não precisa ter medo dos lobos. — Kouga disse de repente.

Kagome ergueu as mãos.

—Eu não estou com medo deles. — eles nunca a atacariam com Kouga por perto — Embora... Eles tenham conseguido me assustar agora há pouco. — admitiu.

Kouga balançou a cabeça.

—Mas está tudo bem. — afirmou — Eles não atacam humanos exceto em autodefesa se tiverem sido atacados primeiro, eu dei estas ordens.

Kouga realmente havia mudado muito desde a primeira vez em que se encontram.

—Seus amigos estão logo à frente. — ele indicou parando depois de algum tempo.

Kagome acenou em concordância.

—Muito obrigada Kouga.

Mas antes que pudesse dar sequer dois passos adiante, Kouga segurou-lhe o braço.

—Kagome. — ele a chamou com o rosto tenso e nítida preocupação luzindo em seus olhos — Por favor... Não volte a sair assim sozinha.

Ele tinha uma legitima preocupação por ela, mas do que isso, Kouga estava apaixonado por Kagome.

Mas por que as coisas precisavam ser dessa forma?

Por que Kouga tinha que ter se apaixonado por ela se ela já amava Inuyasha? E por que ela precisava amar Inuyasha se o coração dele já pertencia à Kikyou? Por que não podíamos simplesmente amar àqueles que poderiam nos corresponder?

Por que o destino tinha que ser tão injusto? Tão... Tão cruel?!

—Kagome? — Kouga a chamou, estranhando seu silêncio.

De repente, e sem pensar no que estava fazendo, Kagome pegou o rosto de Kouga entre suas mãos e o puxou para si.

Ela o beijou.

Um ato fugaz de pura rebeldia contra o tão cruel e implacável destino, afinal se Inuyasha podia ser merecedor de todas as suas lágrimas, mesmo sem dar a mínima a elas — pois ainda que não fossem nada um do outro, Inuyasha _sabia_ o quanto seus atos feriam Kagome, e ainda assim ele não se importava de repeti-los de novo e de novo sem sequer tentar disfarçar ou desculpar-se por eles.

Por que então Kouga não seria merecedor de um único beijo seu?

Uma única lembrança para que ele pudesse guardar.

Na verdade o beijo em si mal passara de um roçar de lábios, com meio segundo de duração apenas, e assim, antes que Kouga pudesse de fato dar-se conta do que ocorria ali, Kagome afastou-se.

—Obrigada Kouga. — ela agradeceu, antes de virar-se e correr rapidamente para longe dali. — Adeus.

Kouga ficou parado onde estava estático em seu êxtase.

 _Um dia._

Ele pensou consigo mesmo, antes de sumir num redemoinho de vento.

 _Talvez um dia Kagome._

 **Fim.**

 **Eu acabei escrevendo essa história porque mesmo que eu shippe Inuyasha & Kagome, eu sempre quis que o Kouga tivesse ganhado, pelo menos, um beijinho da Kagome.**

 **Tanto porque eu achava que ele merecia... Quanto porque eu ficava com muita raiva de ver o Inuyasha com a Kikyou!**

 **Mereço Review's?**


End file.
